catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Mutton (Dumuzid)
Thomas Mutton (Dumuzid), also known as Boss from the Stray Sheep, is the final boss of the game, spanning the last two stages of the Empireo. Appearance In the first stage, he appears in his normal tuxedo, sitting in a red plush recliner held up by a director's chair crane. At the front of both armrests are two live sheep's heads, bleating helplessly. Mutton's sunglasses are off, revealing his red eyes, and he holds a revolver in one hand and a judge's gavel in the other. In the second stage, Dumuzid appears as the disembodied floating head of Thomas Mutton. He is the color of ash, with his right eye glowing a blinding red. Hundreds of sheep are interlocked to form a growth along the left side of his face, and atop his head in the form of a crown is a throne room, with Thomas Mutton wielding a shepherd's staff sitting in the middle. Introduction Stage 9-5 Vincent enters the nightmare once more, challenging Mutton for his one wish. Vincent stands defiant and climbs on. This is the first part of the boss battle. Stage 9-6 In the second part, Vincent walks into the room for the last time. Mutton tells Vincent that he was just messing around, and only trying to make him more confident. The beast retreats back into the darkness, then a single red orb pierces the darkness as well as a roar from below. A deformed face emerges from the dark. This is the final boss. Walkthrough See: The Empireo 9-5 and The Empireo 9-6 Attacks Stage 9-5 Thomas Mutton has three attacks. The first is when he moves his chair to the front of the tower and slowly aims his gun across the blocks. He will lock on to Vincent and fire, potentially destroying a vital block in the process. If Vincent is struck by the bullet, he dies instantly. He usually does this three times. The second attack is not as easy to dodge. Thomas quickly moves to the front of the stage and boot-stomps the front of the tower. If Vincent is hanging on the blocks and gets struck, he dies instantly. Otherwise, the shock knocks him over and stuns him briefly. Mutton's final attack is when he strikes his gavel down and turns any special block into some other type of block. All the blocks are shared: so if they switch to Trap Blocks, every non-normal block up the tower will be a trap block until he uses his gavel again. Stage 9-6 Dumuzid has three attacks in his second form as well. The first ability is one that he only uses when Vincent is lagging behind; it's possible to not even see it. The attack is the Dumuzid Beam, a laser that will destroy all blocks marked in red, which will be a large portion of the lower parts of the tower. The second attack starts a little further up the tower. Dumuzid's eyes will glow purple, which indicate he is cursing Vincent. While cursed, a purple cloud appears over Vincent's head. This curse changes all special blocks around him following a pattern between Normal Blocks, Heavy Blocks, Cracked Blocks and Trap Blocks. They will keep changing every time a block is pulled as long as the curse is active (5 seconds or so). Each block has the ability independently to shift to something else. Dumuzid's final attack comes a little after the second checkpoint, when he makes meteors come crashing down across the tower. Each block will glow red before it is struck, and it will mean instant death if Vincent is hit. Even if he isn't hit, the meteors still have an impact: they turn any block they hit into a Cracked Block. Strategies Stage 9-5 *When Mutton is aiming with revolver, try to bait his attacks so they don't destroy a block you need. Stand in front of an empty space (or a useless block) until he locks on, and then move out of the way. Alternately, on Easy and Normal difficulty, you can Undo after he's destroyed a block, and it will be returned. *It becomes easy to distinguish between his main attacks as you play, so learn to read his boot attack, and make sure you're out of his way when he executes it. Stage 9-6 *It's important to keep moving on this stage, as if you start lagging behind, Dumuzid will cast Dumuzid Beam, which eradicates such a large area of the tower it's hard to recover from. *The curse, while bad, can actually be employed to your benefit a lot of times. It isn't just bad blocks that are used: the curse can also turn blocks into Spring Blocks, which can save you in a tight spot. Also note that if you defeat a Monster Block or Trap Block, it will no longer be affected by the curse, and will stay static. Lines Stage 9-5 Opening Line *"After all, tonight you'll be dining on my "Mutton Special." Battle Lines *"And we change here." *"Come, come...you need to run." *"You don't have any time." *"Head goes BOOM!" *"Boy, stop moving!" *(angry yell) *"Die, you!" *"Hahaha...let's see here." *"How should I cook you?" *"Bwahahahahaha!" *(laughter) *"Grrr...you won't die, will you?!" Ending Line *"Grrr...this can't be...! Curse you, insect...!" Stage 9-6 Opening Line *"Arrrrrgghh, but now I'm angrrrrry! Prepare yourself, boxer boyyyyyy!" Battle Lines *"It's a fine night for a curse." *"I am the Morning Star! Hyaah!" *"Divine punishment...RAIN DOWN!" *"Shooting...STAR!" *"Dumuzid...BEAM!" *"I'll burn you to ashes!" *"Give up, boy. (laughter)" *"Relax. You're only going to die." *"(laughter) I'll put you out of your misery." *"(laughter) You are a pitiful man." *"You dare resist a god?!" *"Grrr...this can't be!" *"Curse you, you insect!" *"You are but a mere human...(laughter)" *"Grrr...why you..." *"Just give up!" *"Stop moving, human!" *"You're about to make me lose my cool up in here!" Ending Line *"I...I can't believe it!!!" The Trivia For Tonight..... *"Dumuzid" may refer to "Dumuzid the Shepherd" from Sumerian Mythology. Since "Boss" owns the Stray Sheep bar, "Dumuzid the Shepherd" seems appropriate because all of the sheep seen on the landings are gathered at the bar. *The crown Dumuzid wears contains a version of Thomas Mutton sitting on a throne, wielding a shepherd's staff. * During the second stage of the fight, Dumuzid refers to himself as the "Morning Star." Morning Star is a title attributed to Lucifer. This may imply that Dumuzid was called Lucifer by the ancient Israelites, making him the origins for the story of the Devil. *When he calls in meteors to strike you, the way he says it sounds like a spell from Persona. *When Dumuzid says "It's a fine night for a curse," this could be a reference to Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest, where the message "What a terrible night to have a curse" appears at nightfall. Incidentally, in the Japanese version, Dumuzid is voiced by Norio Wakamoto, who also voices Dracula throughout the entire Castlevania series. *The music played during the fight with Dumuzid is a re-orchestration of Frederic Chopin's Revolutionary Etude. Videos The Empireo 9-5 Catherine_~_Stage_9-5_(Easy_Gold_EN_Version)|Easy Catherine_~_Stage_9-5_(Normal_Gold_EN_Version)|Normal キャサリン_Catherine_~_Stage_9-5_(Hard_Gold)|Hard The Empireo 9-6 File:Catherine_~_Stage_9-6_(Easy_Gold_EN_Version)|Easy File:Catherine_~_Stage_9-6_(Normal_Gold_EN_Version)|Normal File:キャサリン_Catherine_~_Stage_9-6_(Hard_Gold)|Hard Gallery Mutton 2.png|Mutton in his opening cinematic. Mutton 3.png|Mutton fires his revolver. Mutton 4.png|Mutton uses his kick attack. Mutton 5.png|Mutton slams his gavel. Dumuzid 1.png|Dumuzid's opening cinematic. Dumuzid 2.png|Dumuzid begins a curse. Dumuzid 3.png|Dumuzid attacks. Catherine The Empireo Dumuzid.jpg|Dumuzid staring at Vincent. Dumuzid 4.png|Dumuzid is defeated. Achieve45.png|Dumuzid's face on the trophy/achievement picture of "True Freedom!" MuttonNovel.png|Dumuzid in the novel. Category:Characters Category:Bosses